Elf
by NightElfLover
Summary: This Is my first book about the Day Elfs, Night Elfs and Gnomes. In this Ava becomes a Night Elf.
1. Black Magic

_**Elf**_

This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ava<span>**

**Day Elf Cook**

I dont want to be a day Elf. I dont want to be a goody goody. Because Im _not_ good Im _bad_!

So Im going to make everyone sick with some bad cooking and make my escape then. Im going to become a Night Elf.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yotsuba<span>**

**Day Elf Leader**

"And now it's time for dinner!" I say as the waiters brought in the food. Everyone couldn't wait to have the 'good will day' feast!

I saw that the starter was, prawn toast. 'If the starters are this nice, I wonder what the _dessert_ is like!' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sissy<span>**

**Night Elf Reporter**

Im looking at the database and I notice somthing bad happening in the Day Elf Clan. I run over to Cenoras room and tell her the news.

"Madam. I have found somthing bad happening in that puny Day Elf Clan! You must come and see!

"Im coming" Cenora replies as she gets up.

I take her to the data room and show her the screen.

"Interesting" she says.

"Yes very" I reply " We need to have the bad one here instead of there.

She nods and I try to find out who the bad one is.

* * *

><p><strong>Ava<strong>

**Day Elf Cook**

Okay. Everyone has had their food. I just need to wait two more minutes till the Day Elfs get sick. I creep out of the kitchen and try to get out the door but I am too late.

"Ahh! Ava! Come Come" Yotsuba says to me. No! I silenly scream. "Everyone this is Ava, your cook!" she annouces to everyone. "And she is going to sing you a song as she is _such_ a great singer!" I silently scream some more. "So what song are you going to sing?"

"Umm... Thank You?" I reply.

"Ohh thats only a minute long..." Yotsuba says sadly

Exactly why I chose it.

"Why dont you sing somthing longer, mabye..." she goes off.

"Good Elfs Are Day Elfs!" Someone shouts.

"Yes! What a great song choice!" Yotsuba smiles. "Sing that!"

Oh god no! How I _hate _whoever said such a _stupid_ song choice!

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" Every single one of the _stupid_ Day Elfs are chanting. Even Yotsuba is chanting it!

Oh My God!

I walk up onto the stage and start singing.

_"A good elf is a Day elf._

_We are not bad_

_We are not evil_

_We are not stupid_

_We are good elfs_

_A good elf is a Day elf"_

And that _one_ verse gets repeated twentyfive times! You can tell I was _not_ enjoying this!

It was two minutes later and everyone was being sick!

I was _forced_ to wait for everyone one to stop thowing up.

Later while I was in my room drawing, my door flew wide open.

"AVA ENA KANNO" a voice yelled. I reconised that voice, Yotsuba. I turned to face her and found that her usaly tanned face had gone compleatly red! "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" she yelled whilst holding some of the prawn toast.

"It's just prawn toast" I say.

"JUST PRAWN TOAST! MIURA HERE LOOKED AT IT AND FOUND TRACES OF **BLACK MAGIC**" her face grew redder.

"I can explain" Great goody goody act huh?

"EXLPAIN NOTHING GET INTO THESE" she says and chucks some black rags at me "AND THEN LEAVE THIS CLAN! YOU BRING GREAT DISGRASE TO OUR ANSESTORS!" tears are pouring down her face. Miura takes her away glaring at me.


	2. Runaway

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Ava<strong>

**Runaway**

God. Life is _hard_! Away from the clan and with only some black rags tied around me and my necklace. My necklace. The one that I have had since I was born. It was from my mum and dad. I don't know if my mum was a Night Elf or a Day Elf but I know my dad was a Gnome and that's why I'm so short.

* * *

><p><strong>Sissy<strong>

**Night Elf Reporter**

I have indentified the bad one. Ava Ena Kanno. She's left the Day Elf Clan and is now a runaway. I go to tell Cenora. I go to her room,

"Cenora! The bad one has left her clan and I have found out her name" I tell her.

"Well what is it?" she asks.

"Ava Ena Kanno."

"Well bring this Ava to me."

"yes Ma'am."

And I go and ask Ceres to find Ava.

* * *

><p><strong>Yotsuba<strong>

**Day Elf Leader**

I'm glad to get that _horrible_ Ava out of our clan. She was putting a bad influence on the little ones. I have been crying for ages, I _still _can't believe our best cook could get so _bad_! I bet it was her father. Arrow, Gnomes are always a bad influence. I just _know_ that she will become a _beastly_ Night Elf.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ceres<span>**

**Night Elf Hunter**

**Her Diary**

_Dear Diary_

_I know I the toughest Hunter there is but I can still write a Diary you know!_

_Anyway. Today Sissy asked me to bring in a Runaway.I think her name was... Ava! her name was Ava. So I guess im going to find her then, of I go!_

_Bye! Xxx_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ava<span>**

**Runaway**

I'm in hiding. I know someone or something is after me. I can just _feel_ it! I'm hungry too. I've had too eat _strawberry's_! I just _hate_ those things! They are just _too_ sweet! I prefer sour raspberry's. I'm having to sleep in a tree so I'm not on the ground at night patrol. Those pesky Gnomes, capturing anyone they find in their _stupid _night patrol!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ceres<span>**

**Night Elf Hunter**

**Her Diary**

_Dear Diary_

_I've been asked to go at night-time to find this Ava. And during the night patrol too! Cenora just came up to and said "Ceres. I need you to find Ava tonight."_

_And I was like "But, but, but."_

_Then she said "No Buts Just Go TONIGHT!"_

_And I was like so-o-o-o angry angry at her, and I still am!_

_Anyway Got To Go now it's night-time so..._

_Byeeeeeee Xxxx_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ceres<span>**

**Night Elf Hunter**

I'm outside now, at night, during the Gnomes night patrol. I'm keeping to the tree-tops. So far I can't see Ava, but I need to find her, and soon.

About ten minutes later I see movement in a tree beside me. I leap at it. I find someone and we both fall down the tree.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ava<span>**

**Runaway**

Someone leaped at me, and we both fell out of the tree. She started pulling my hair so i started kicking her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ryan<span>**

**Gnome Night Patroler**

I can see to figures fighting, I tell the other patrolers. They nod, we run at the figures. They look at us, I can see the fear in their eyes.


End file.
